sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Autumn O'Leary
)]] Name: O'Leary, Autumn Grace Gender: Female Age: Eighteen 18 Grade: Senior 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Academics, Cheerleading, Cross Country, Swimming, The occasional party, Appearance: An air of mystery surrounds Autumn, from her alluring smile to the way she waggles her hips- though that isn’t half of what the Irish beauty has to offer. Autumn’s eyes hide a secret beneath their green luster, though that’s where it will most likely remain. Below that is her pointed, freckle dusted nose and teasingly parted lips. A modest black headband keeps every auburn hair in place as it tickles its way down her curvaceous body before finally ending at the small of her back, hanging just above a plump rear. Autumn, being the put together young woman that she is, has a distinctly polished look that is modest at best. Cardigans and long sleeved tops are a must-have and are more-often-than-not paired with imagination-stirring skirts. She was last seen wearing a powder-pink cardigan, a white camisole, and a jean skirt. Biography: Steven and Gail O’Leary, former Peace Corporation volunteers and passionate charity workers, were overjoyed when news came that Gail was expecting. The vivacious and fun-loving couple had been trying to get pregnant for months before Autumn’s conception. Eventually, though broken hearted and disappointed, the two gave up hope and decided that God didn’t want them to have a child, rather He had different plans for them. The couple instead adopted a new ‘baby’, the Southern St. Paul Soup Kitchen. The soup kitchen helped Gail and Steven channel the sadness they were feeling and treated it as if it were their own child, even after Autumn came along. ‘The miracle child’ Autumn was doted on by her parents for much of her life and she thusly grew up happy and stable- though she sometimes felt as if she had to compete with the Soup Kitchen for her parents’ attention, which was anything if not far from the truth. When Autumn was old enough, the O’Leary’s introduced her to their beloved Kitchen hoping to instill a sense of gratitude and help her grow as a person. The only thing it instilled, however, was a mild case of germaphobia. Autumn complained that the homeless people were ‘dirty and smelled bad’ and has yet to visit since. Throughout her thirteen years in school, Autumn has had a cornucopia of friends who came into her life and left almost as quickly. A memorable exception being Evelyn Reed, who Autumn befriended in a surge a sympathy for the tormented girl. They were as thick as thieves for a good while before an event that neither girl dares mention splintered their relationship before they finally grew apart. After the ordeal, Autumn buried herself in schoolwork in order to keep her mind off of the betrayal. She eventually developed a nervous habit of throwing herself into her work whenever something bad happened in her life, though it was almost for the better. She quickly rose to the top of her class with sky-high grades. Sports became another outlet for her and she often took more than she could handle- participating in three or more sports each year. Her involvement with her peers (and possibly her good looks) skyrocketed her into popularity before she knew it, though she was mostly lopped in with the ‘Cheerleader’ clique with her former best friend, Evelyn. She doesn’t have many close friends, due to a myriad of personality flaws. She tends to be somewhat of a control freak, living by the age old ‘If you want something done right, do it yourself’ motto and has a hard time putting her full trust into people, given the number of times she was burned in the past. Autumn’s home life isn’t as superb as it use to be, mostly due to her distancing herself from her parents. She’s been known to hole herself up in her room during the evenings and whittle away at homework. Gail and Steven have tried to best to reconnect with her, but have once again taken the backseat to God- praying to him that their daughter will come back to them. Advantages: Autumn is a very beautiful girl with charisma to boot, which could garner her a fair bit of allies. Her physical prowess is top notch, giving her a distinct advantage over out of shape classmates. Disadvantages: Autumn is something of a basketcase, having various nervous complexes and control issues. Her track record of friends isn’t the greatest and often the friendships end on a bad note, giving certain students a reason they may want to see her dead. Designated Number: Female Student no. 078 --- Designated Weapon: Semmerling LM4 (.45 acp) clips (5 round capacity) Conclusion: Well I'm of two minds on G078. Should she ever run into G068 then I might think we have some bona-fide entertainment sent our way, as I'm sure one of them would gladly like to off the other. On the other hand she could just sit there and cry over grass stains. Only time will tell... The above biography is as written by Mimi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Mimi, Ruggahissy Kills: None Killed By: Kitty Gittschall Collected Weapons: None Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"I'm fine. And I made it here all alone with no help from anyone. Can you say the same? Can you survive all on your own?"'' Other/Trivia * Autumn O'Leary was adopted by handler Ruggahissy. * Autumn was concepted with undiagnosed Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder in mind. * Modeled in appearance after model and reality contestant Nicole Fox. * She is the first of handler Mimi's characters named to be named after seasons. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Autumn, in chronological order The Past: *Pins and Needles Pre-game: *Three Bar *Talk Shows on Mute V4: *Watch Your Step *The Cloud Minders *Take Back The Fear *I Was a Teenage Hand Model *Deep Warm Drunk Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Autumn O'Leary. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Autumn was interesting and well-written on the whole. Like her erstwhile friend Evelyn, she had a pretty unique and fairly dramatic story in pregame, albeit one that got truncated a bit early. The problem Autumn faced, though, was that all her support characters (Evelyn and the Kronwalls) died in a single thread way earlier in the game. It was around the same time that Autumn changed handlers. Now, Rugga is one of the best when it comes to taking on other people's characters, and she did well here like always. Autumn kept an interesting voice, and still added to the scenes she was in. She just didn't get to be in very many scenes, and sort of slipped off the radar for that. I think a few more relationships would've gone a lot further towards making Autumn have some more staying power, but as it is her survival beyond all her friends feels awkward and a little bit unnecessary. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students